


burning in the night, waiting in the sun (out of sight we miss each other)

by KinChan



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan
Summary: He was so used to the cries of cicadas that he wouldn't even be aware of them usually, but strangely enough their chirping was especially loud tonight, he noticed as the redhead next to him leaned back against a nearby wall.





	burning in the night, waiting in the sun (out of sight we miss each other)

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month Day 5 : sound

The four boys immediately started snickering like some crazy chickens, as soon as they tumbled into the small break room on the other side of the curtain dividing the stage.

"This...this was amazing! I can't believe it, they're still cheering!"

"See, di'n't I tell ya guys everythin' would turn out just fine?"

"Oh my God! We-We did it. We did it! Guys! We fuckin' did it!"

"Yeah, okay, we can hear ya, idiot, no need to umff-"

Tackled to the ground by said idiot, the raven teen was cut off mid-sentence as his blonde friend hugged the living hell out of him and they dissolved into roaring laughter again. The other two had plonked down on the chairs along the far wall, boneless and grinning. Their brown haired 'Leader-San' still half in shock and awe, was watching them wrestle, while the oldest of them brushed long strands of crimson hair back into his ponytail and patted a hand on the other's shoulder, just as the raven finally managed to throw the leech off himself.

He remembered how their excited voices had carried out the room, filtering into the hallway.

The exasperated sound that escaped the blonde boys parents as they saw the bleached hair of their son had elicited a few giggles, while his mother showed her disapproval by whacking the back of his head and dragging him outside by his right ear for the most nerve-wracking lecture of his life. He was grounded for three whole months after that, and of course none other than the raven haired teen had to suffer through his complaining and frustrated whining through all three months and some more weeks after that. It had been one of the more annoying parts of his life. 

Leader-San was greeted by a gently smiling brother and a tearful laughing mother, who had both showered him in compliments and affection, and to his embarrassment were not letting go of _'that's ma little brother! You charmer, if I had just known of your devil side sooner....'_ and _'my precious baby boy! I knew you'd be able to shine! Ah, if your father could see you now...'_ respectively. 

But the one thing that his brain would automatically drift to, whenever he was reminded of that night was something else. Not that the flurry of their first unexpectedly successful performance and everything that happened throughout that day didn't leave a deeply rooted emotional impact on him. It was just another precious memory among those he retained back then.

Long after the haze of their adrenaline rush had dwindled down to a warm prickling feeling, and the most of their group had vanished into their homes after a big celebration in the local pub, he found himself loitering near the hall again. 

He was so used to the cries of cicadas that he wouldn't even be aware of them usually, but strangely enough their chirping was especially loud tonight, he noticed as the redhead next to him leaned back against a nearby wall.

He didn't want to break the easy companiable silence they were nursing between them since they left the pub together, but something made him do it nevertheless.

"Thank you." he said a small inadvertent smile playing on his lips.

"You're welcome," the other answered dropping his heavy accent for once, flicking his cigarette, and then, after a moment turned to look at his friend. "For what exactly do I owe your gratitude, again?"

"For everything."

"Everythin', huh? That sounds a bit gonzo to me," he laughed.

"It's true though," the raven replied. "I honestly never though we'd come to really stand on stage one day. I appreciate what you did."

"Well, yeah, but that's not solely my accomplishment," he countered, "If we hadn't been practicing our pieces so intensely things would've gone different for sure."

"We could've rehearsed twice as much as we did, but if it weren't for you, conveniently noticing and organising us this spot we'd probably have taken a lot longer."

The long haired male simply hummed in agreement and they fell silent once again.

The night air was hot and humid, making the smell of smoke cling to his clothing; he'd have to do something about that before going home. He didn't want to have to confront the disappointed look his dad would surely give him. He had managed to avoid it all these years since the other started smoking, till now, so he wasn't working himself up about it too much.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a smoldering cigarette end light up, a orange glow in the darkness fading a second later. As he turned to look at the redhead, he had the fag back between his fingers again and flicked the ashes to the ground, white smoke escaping through his slightly parted lips and dissolving into thin air. On a whim he held out his index and second finger gesturing for the other to pass the cigarette. It took a moment till he registered the hand, but when he did, a brow slowly perked up to his hairline.

"I thought you didn't smoke," the older said tilting his head to the side to regard him.

"I don't," the raven mumbled, "Just need a hit."

Blinking owlishly the redhead shrugged, complying.

"You know, as a non smoker I'd be glad if you'd quit already, but...well I know how much of an addict you are, and since right now that's not an option I'll just have to adjust myself to the situation." he grinned all too knowingly before taking the last drag of the cigarette and scrunching up his nose at the unused taste of tobacco in his mouth.

"Eeh? I thought you're already used to it by now, why would you suddenly need to..." the other asked, trailing off and gesticulating with his hands to indicate how little he understood about anything his friend was saying.

"Like I said if you hurry up and quit I won't have to." the younger repeated, rolling his eyes at the redheads oblivious confusion and crushing the stub under his shoe.

A mumbled "What...?" was all the long haired got out and the raven couldn't help the amused laugh bubbling up his throat.

Later he had though a lot about his motives and reasons for what it could have been that made him do it, and at the end came to the conclusion that it was just the natural outcome of their conversation that he stepped in front of his friend, pressed a kiss to his lips and then just disappeared into the darkness of the night with a whispered "See ya tomorrow.".

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how the prompt sound and this story are linked, I have no idea how this happened.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
